


Queen of the Night

by purpleladyxx99



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sexual Tension, Short, Slow Burn Rey/Kylo Ren, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleladyxx99/pseuds/purpleladyxx99
Summary: Rey has always felt out of place. She’s always felt like she was meant for more. What Rey didn’t expect is that she comes from royalty to none other than the King of the Underworld. Worse even, she’s in an arranged marriage with the handsome stranger she met in class.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> Thank you for reading!! This is my first story I’ve written on this website! This will be a short story as well. Hope you like it! xx

Another ordinary day. 

Rey was on her way to class at her university where life began to mesh into a blur. Some days she wondered if she was even alive. Get up, go to class, go to work, then go straight to bed. “Is this what I have waiting for me in my life?” Rey thought. She couldn’t believe that life was supposed to be this boring and mundane. There had to be something greater for her out there. There just had to be. Sometimes she felt like she wasn’t really living and was just going through the motions. But in a strange way, she always thought she was different. She always had friends growing up and was never by herself, but she was still somewhat alone deep inside and never truly connected with the people closest to her. She knew she was meant for more in a weird way she couldn’t explain.   
Ever since she young, she only ever had her mother with her and her father was nowhere to be seen. Her mother always refused to talk about him and declared it was better if she didn’t know and that she didn’t need to know about him in order for her to have a blooming life. Rey couldn’t help but wonder about him however and wondered if he was the thing she was hoping for.   
“Rey!”  
Rey was pulled out of her thoughts and she saw Finn walking over to her. Finn was her best friend and have been friends ever since middle school. He was one of the most optimistic people she knew and he rarely let things get him down. She could always depend on Finn to make her day brighter.   
“Finn you scared me! I’m surprised to see you on your way to class and not with Poe” Rey teased.   
“He had an important meeting to go too. I thought I might as well go to class and see my favorite peanut!”   
Rey smiled like the sun shined from her face, the type of smile she only showed her closest friends.   
As they entered the classroom and sat down, Rey looked around the room. “Sigh, why do I even show up to class anymore when half of the class doesn’t. Please let the quarter end already” Rey thought agonizingly. She opened up her notebook and began drawing doodles on the page. She just wished for once something interesting happened to her. Something tantalizing. Something-

“Hello.” A deep, velvet voice said. 

Rey looked up and saw a dark, rugged, handsome man seated beside her. She wondered how she didn’t notice him sit down next to her. It was like he randomly appeared out of nothing. Her eyes opened wide and were dumbstruck by the way the man seemed to ooze a mesmerizing aura that had her screaming in the inside.   
“H-h-hi” Rey stuttered. “Great now I sound embarrassing.” Rey thought.   
“This is mechanical engineering 57A right?”  
“Yeah it is..”   
“Oh, thank you.” The man said. He kept gazing into her eyes with a quiet confidence that made her tremble and also slightly uncomfortable. She never really liked it when people looked directly into her eyes, especially from a stranger. “Something about him doesn’t sit right with me.” Rey thought. She turned away and went back to doodling. Out of the corner of her eye she saw what he was wearing. He was wearing all black for one, and had on black biker boots. She also saw a strange ring he wore on his right hand. It was an all black ring with a green emerald for the gem. Oddly, it looked as if the green gem was moving, with the green pools swirling in the inside. His long legs were almost comically long in comparison to the small seat he had to sit in. His dark obsidian hair went past his ears all the way down his chin. Interestingly, he didn’t have a notebook out or a laptop. Also, what was he doing asking her what class this was when it was already the middle of the quarter?  
Rey turned to her other side and saw Finn had already fallen asleep. “Oh Finn” Rey thought and she made a note to make sure he got all of the notes that he would miss.   
However, she was trying to pay attention but she couldn’t help feeling the warmth she felt radiating from the man beside her. “I’ve never even seen him here before. I’m sure I definitely would have noticed him.” Rey thought.   
She slowly turned her head to peek at him again and saw he was fiercely staring at the lecture slide ahead. His piercing black eyes were unfathomably dark and he seemed perplexed somehow. Tense. His large hand was clenched in a fist at his side.   
Rey turned back to doodling in her notebook and she began to draw a crown with a black gemstone at the center. She imagined it to be made of ornate black metal and the gemstone to be piercingly iridescent. Rey didn’t know why but she always was keen to drawing beautiful, dark, and elegant crowns. The object seemed to draw her in a way she never could uncover, as if it called to her. Or maybe she just read to many fantasy novels.   
“Royalty seems to be in the blood” She heard the man next to her whisper in a sarcastic manner.  
Rey turned to him and saw him staring at her drawing with an amused expression.   
“What?” She said confused.   
“It’s nothing.”   
He gazed at her again and she saw an expression in his face as if he knew something she didn’t. His lips were turned upwards into a smirk. “What the hell is is so funny?” Rey thought annoyed.   
“What’s your name?” Rey demanded, although she hurriedly whispered it because she didn’t want to be heard by others.   
“I’m..” The man hesitated. “I’m Kylo. Although I don’t think I should even be saying that.” He said.   
“And why not?”  
“You’ll know soon enough.” He whispered in that annoyingly deep and seducing voice.   
She threw daggers at him through her eyes.   
As she was about to tell him to fuck off, class abruptly ended and she turned to put her things away. She didn’t need unnecessary confrontations with strange individuals. As she rose to stand up, she saw him elegantly rise and she was almost embarrassed at how tall he was compared to her. She barely rose to his chest. Rey felt a heat spread around her cheeks and in her stomach.   
“I hope I will be seeing you more often Rey.” Kylo said in a familiar manner as if he knew her since forever.   
She looked up at him and tried for the life of her to keep eye contact.   
“We’ll see.” She said defiantly.   
He smirked at her response and strode away in a few short strides with his long legs and towering frame. He walked with such a confidence and elegance that the people around him avoided to get in his way and stared at him in awe. He had an authority to him, a power, a regal ambience.   
Rey kept staring at him and as he was almost out the door, he swiftly turned around and caught her gaze. His eyes held a sort of affection that Rey didn’t understand and he smirked that devilish smirk he gave. And he was gone.   
“What in the fuck was that?!” Rey thought. There she was standing awkwardly, staring at a guy she just met. This was not her. This couldn’t be her. Rey did not, did NOT get enamored with random boys she just met. But who was Rey kidding, this was no boy.   
Annoyed, Rey bent down to wake Finn up and he woke with a jump.   
“Is class over?! What happened?!” Finn yelled.   
“You have no idea,” Rey said.   
As they were walking out and Finn was describing about where his next date with Poe will be later that night, Rey had a startling realization.  
She never told him her name.


	2. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey can’t stop thinking about Kylo. She hopes deep down to see him again. But what she has waiting is something she’s not ready for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Thank you all for the kudos and comments. I appreciate it! Here is the next chapter. x

Rey had so much homework to do. She always loved building or fixing things ever since she was young but she’s wondered if she’s chosen the right major in college. Mechanical engineering really was leaving her mentally exhausted and isolated. She could never hang with any of her friends anymore, including her best friend Finn. She also missed her mother tremendously and wished to see her but her home was hundreds of miles away. Add a hectic work schedule at Flo’s Cafe into the mix and Rey really doesn’t have time for much these days. Some days when she’s laying awake at night trying to fall asleep, she imagines herself to be an important figure with a meaning to their life. A meaning where you could touch million’s of hearts and work for a greater cause. A person who was needed. 

Rey was standing in the bus as she was going home to her dorm. She hated how sometimes a busy bus filled with people felt like sardines being pushed together. At least with her financial aid and job, she could afford a single room. She was looking out the window that was in front of her and was staring at the beautiful green fauna that her university was surrounded with. She was admiring the view when a face appeared on the window. “Kylo...?” Rey thought, frightened. She stepped back suddenly and the people around her began to shoot her dirty glances for bumping into them. Kylo was looking at her and when he realized she was looking back, his eyes went wide. As soon as she saw the face, it disappeared. “Am I going crazy right now? I really should be getting more sleep I swear” Rey thought. She shut her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Rey had admittedly been thinking about Kylo ever since their encounter. She just couldn’t understand how he seemed to know her, including her name. She also couldn’t understand how she seemed to keep thinking about his beautiful raven hair or piercing obsidian eyes. “Oh well, this is probably just like other chance encounters with guys she’ll never see again anyway” Rey thought. She didn’t date much, she didn’t have the time, that’s what she tells herself. She uses work and school as an excuse when really she just has never met anyone she really connected with, someone who pierces her very soul. 

Rey got off at her stop and began walking home. She always enjoyed walks at night, with the fresh, crisp air surrounding her being. She enjoyed how her university was mostly empty and quiet in the nighttime and how she had space to herself, which was contrary to her busy city where she grew up, where something was always happening in the streets. The path she was on was surrounded with thick foliage and looming trees that looked black because of the limited light poles that lit the pathway. Her earphones were in and the song Misty(Johnny Mathis) was shuffled to play. She was walking at a steady pace but started walking slowly and with slumped shoulders. Rey couldn’t help but think about Kylo. She wondered if she would ever see him again. Rey didn’t know why she was feeling so sad of the thought of not seeing him. Rey sighed and kept on walking into the night.  
-The Next Day-  
Rey was seated in the same place as the last class. She made sure of it. Finn was nowhere to be seen and he texted her before class, Rey, send me the notes please I owe you big time! LOL Poe and I will treat you to dinner soon!  
Rey just smiled as she read the message. She put her phone down and took her notebook out. Class was almost going to start and she couldn’t find Kylo anywhere. It wasn’t hard to search because the class was half-empty anyway. Rey began to feel a heaviness in her chest and she felt her face drop. The professor was about to start lecture when she heard heavy footsteps from her right side and she looked up and saw those piercing black eyes. Rey went absolutely still. He sat down next to her with his almost annoying elegance and turned to look at her.  
“Made it just in time” Kylo said to her with a twinkle in his eye.  
Rey just kept looking at him and didn’t say anything. When she realized she was staring, she immediately said “yeah that’s a first.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean that I’ve never seen you in class, which reminds me, why did you ask me what class this was when it’s already the middle of the quarter?”  
“I forgot the building, I don’t really go to class” Kylo said in his richly bass-toned voice.  
Rey thought that over and couldn’t find a way to counter it. She was then reminded of their prior encounter and questioned, “Also, how do you know my name?”  
Kylo directly stared into her hazel eyes again and Rey felt herself shiver, and it had nothing to do with the temperature in class. She could see a million thoughts flip through his face as he answered, “All in due time.”  
Rey felt her temper rising but she calmed herself down. “Okay if you’re not gonna answer me then please leave me alone, I don’t need creeps knowing my every move. I’ll call campus police on you” Rey angrily whispered as the professor started lecturing.  
Kylo just smirked and whispered in a seductive voice, “You look absolutely lovely when your angry.” His face was inches from hers and any observer looking at them would assume they were a couple.  
Rey didn’t know when they got this close but she could see every spot and freckle on Kylo’s face. His lashes were impossibly long and his lips were full and pink. Rey felt sweat started to form on her hands and she could feel her heart pounding. Kylo went from looking at her eyes to her lips and Rey abruptly moved away when she couldn’t handle the electricity passing between them.  
“Just fuck off alright” Rey whispered, annoyed.  
Kylo looked as if he was about to burst into laughter but controlled himself by covering his mouth with his hand.  
Rey hated the guy already but she was simultaneously pulled to him like a moth to a flame. “Rey what’s wrong with you how can you be smitten with a fucking weirdo who knows your name” She thought. She shook her head to herself and began taking notes. She tried to put as much space as possible between her and Kylo. Rey tried paying attention in class but again, peeked at Kylo. He was wearing a black leather jacket, with black jeans and his biker boots again. The same emerald ring was placed on his hand. “That ring is so beautiful” Rey thought. Kylo was looking straight ahead again but had a worried expression on his face.  
She turned away again and for the rest of the class, she tried to pay attention and took notes that would surely get her the A. The professor was rambling on and before Rey knew it, class was over. Rey began to collect her things when she knocked over her notebook. The notebook fell by Kylo’s boot and he swiftly picked up and gently handed it to her. As she took it back, she felt their fingers brush and she felt as if a lightning current ran between their hands. She took it back fast and she noticed he recoiled the same way. Rey felt herself blush against her will and hurriedly started to pack and leave. Rey was afraid of the way Kylo made her feel, she’s never felt these sensations before. As she stood up to walk away, she heard Kylo say “Rey I’m sorry I can’t say how I know your name, as I’m sure you noticed we’ve never met before. But I promise you, you will know everything soon enough.”  
Rey was surprised at how earnest he sounded and how his eyes were tormented. She was just so confused with the situation at hand.  
“The sooner the better” Rey said, and she turned to walk away. She walked down the aisle and turned her head when she was ahead a few steps and saw that Kylo had completely disappeared. 

Throughout the day, Rey tried analyzing the situation. First, how did Kylo know her? She has never, ever met him before their first encounter. Second, why was he the most attractive man she had ever seen and undoubtedly mesmerized by him. Rey felt like she was becoming those women who are smitten with criminals they find on crime shows. For all Rey knew, he could easily be a stalker. But there was something mysterious about him. Something other-worldly. “Gah!” Rey thought and she shut her laptop that was seated on her desk. It was 8 pm and it was time to head down to Flo’s. Rey hurriedly dressed in her uniform that resembled a 50s costume. The dress was baby pink that went down to her knees and had a buttoned collar. It included a white apron as well. The uniform included white mid-ankle socks and black strapped shoes. She dreaded wearing it but work is work. Rey knew she was pretty but she never thought she was stunning like other girls she saw on campus or anything. She always thought she was too thin and her breasts were too small. The final touches of putting her brown hair up in a ponytail with a pink bow was done and she hurriedly ran to take the bus. As she was power walking down the illuminated path, her thoughts went back to Kylo. No matter how hard Rey tried, she couldn’t stop thinking about him. She kept on strolling when a few feet away from her she saw a black figure blocking the path. It was a shadow-like creature with no apparent details but of the shape of a human. Rey stopped in her tracks. She began to shake. The figure was floating towards her at a fast pace and Rey didn’t know what to do. The figure leaped at her and she fell to the ground. Rey felt cold and was engulfed with darkness. The figure was on top of her in an instant and when she opened her mouth to scream, the shadow was pulled off from her. She looked up and saw Kylo strangling the creature with his emerald-ringed hand. A blue fire erupted from his hand and the shadow burst into flames. He let go of the shadow and the fire slowly consumed it until it stopped moving. Rey saw Kylo flick his hand and the sapphire-blue fire disappeared from his hand. Rey was terrified.  
“What the fuck was that thing? A-a-and what did you just do?!” Rey yelled.  
“He’s angry. I’ve been taking too long. He’s sent this monster after you” Kylo said, visibly furious.  
“WHO?!” Rey yelled as she stood up.  
“Your father. Rey, do you trust me?” Kylo questioned.  
“More of these things are going to come after you. You have to come with me now.”  
Rey didn’t know what to do. On one hand, she didn’t trust Kylo. On the other, she didn’t want to face those terrible creatures again, especially a group of them. And did he just mention her father? Kylo extended his arm and held his large, aristocratic hand out to her. The black ring shining as light reflected off it. Rey looked into his eyes and he was silently pleading for her to come. Begging, almost.  
Rey looked at his hand again. “I’m either making the best or the worst decision I’ve ever made” she thought and she took it.  
Kylo smiled tenderly as her small hand easily slid into his large one and Rey saw dimples form on his face. Kylo motioned a wave in the air and a black portal opened out of thin air. The portal was swirling and the green emerald on his ring was glowing fiercely. Kylo gently pulled her to his chest and enveloped his arms around her as if to protect her. And before Rey could protest, they stepped in the portal and were gone.


	3. Dreamboat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is transported to a mysterious river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!   
> Sorry I haven’t been updating, this pandemic has really made things difficult. Hope you enjoy this new chapter! xx

Rey couldn’t believe her eyes. Her and Kylo had appeared at the top of a elegant staircase headed towards a black river below. It seemed as if they were in a grand underground room with large black pillars erected around the sides of the water. Rey turned around and found that the stairs came from a locked wooden door behind her. “Odd..” Rey thought. The ceiling was encrusted with smooth black marble that made Rey imagine she was staring at a pitch black sky without the stars. The pillars were arranged in a way where it looked as if they were leading somewhere. It was hard to see where since it was menacingly dark in the room. Rey felt herself shiver, for it was deathly cold inside. Kylo led the way down the stairs and came to a halt when the last stair and water met, leaving Rey a step above him.   
“He’s late” Kylo muttered.   
“Who?”   
“Charon, the ferryman. He was supposed to be here by now. I warned him I would’ve been coming” He said fuming.   
“Where is the river headed?” Rey asked.   
“To the underworld”   
Rey’s eyes went wide. She was literally in hell. “Oh god oh god see what you’ve done now! Good thinking Rey for taking this stranger’s hand” Rey thought.   
Kylo turned around and looked up at her. He eyed her up and down and sarcastically said “That’s an adorable dress.”   
“It’s my work uniform alright! I wouldn’t freely choose to wear something as ridiculous as this” Rey said, fuming. She felt her cheeks get hot and a familiar sensation appeared in her stomach.   
Kylo just smirked and turned back around to keep watch for Chiron.   
Rey watched as the unfathomably black river sped by them. She was scared to possibly head towards something that she didn’t want to face.   
“Earlier when you saved me from that creature, you mentioned my father. He’s here? In the underworld? Is he dead?” Rey questioned.   
Rey could see Kylo visibly tense.   
He slightly turned his head and said “He’s not dead. He’s very much alive”   
“How can be be alive? This is the underworld we’re talking about” Rey retorted.   
“Don’t worry, you’ll see him soon” Kylo replied with a hint of a worried tone.   
Rey had a mixture of emotions running through her. Fear, excitement, resentment. She couldn’t believe she was about to see her father. Her father! She always wanted to know who he was. What he looked like. Rey was about to question if Kylo knew him when she saw a boat appear at the far end of the river. The boat was long and curved upwards towards the ends. An old man stood at the beginning of the boat and was rowing the boat towards the pair. The man had on a black robe and had his black hood up. His hands were white and his nails were long and chipped. His beady eyes were sunken in and looked as if he’d never slept in his life. He rowed towards where Kylo stood and stopped.   
“Would’st thou like to ride the passage of the river Styx?” Charon hauntingly asked.   
“Yeah yeah. You’re late by the way” Kylo replied annoyed.   
“Aye, thy excellency. I was bore up by souls whom had to cross towards the other side. Now, doth thou hast a coin for Chiron?”   
Kylo snapped his fingers and a gold coin appeared in Chiron’s alabaster hand.   
Chiron then motioned his hand towards his boat, inviting them in.   
Kylo stepped onto the boat and held out his hand for Rey to help her in. Rey just gave him a look and easily stepped onto the boat herself. Kylo frowned. Chiron rowed his long oar away from the side and began to head down the river.   
“Hath his excellency brought the lost princess at last?” Chiron questioned.   
“Lost princess? He couldn’t possibly mean...” Rey thought.   
Kylo froze and hastily said “Not now Chiron. Have you brought what I gave you?”   
“Aye. In thy back.”   
Kylo went to the back of the boat and found a black chest. He opened the chest and took out a black dress.   
He handed it to Rey. “Put this on. You must look presentable” Kylo said.   
“What?! Right now?!” Rey yelled.   
“Don’t worry I won’t look” Kylo said amused.   
“What about Chiron? What if the old geezer takes a peek huh?”   
Kylo’s eyes shined with laughter.   
“Don’t worry, I don’t think he’s interested”   
“Fine! Just make sure to turn around!”   
Kylo smirked and did as he was told. Rey hurriedly took off her clothes and put on the long black dress. It was strapless and hugged her curves in all the right places. The dress was covered with gold branch pattern sequins and towards the end it hung like a waterfall. She checked if Kylo was still turned around and he was. She gave a small smile.   
Inside the chest, she found golden earrings that looked extremely expensive and gold platted heels. She put them all on and let down her mid-length hair.   
“Okay you can turn around now” Rey said.   
When Kylo turned and saw her, his eyes went wide. He drank in her sight slowly and admired every inch of her being. He noticed the way the dress molded into her body.   
“Beautiful” Kylo whispered.   
Rey didn’t know what to say and looked down, blushing madly.   
“Now, it’s my turn” Kylo said.   
Rey saw him motion his hand in a circular motion and saw his outfit begin to change. Gone were the black civilian clothes. Before Rey stood a magnificent being. Kylo’s hair was swept back by a radiant metal black crown. He wore midnight sleek trousers with knee-length black boots. His long cape flowed behind him and he wore obsidian armor over his broad chest. Rey thought he looked handsomer than ever.   
“Can you tell me what the hell is going on?” Rey asked.   
Kylo looked piercingly into her eyes and frowned.   
“It’s not for me to say just yet. We’re almost there anyways”   
“You look.. different”   
“Do you think I’m handsome?”   
Rey blushed. “Absolutely not! The sooner we get to where we’re going the better.”   
Kylo gave his devilish smirk and abruptly turned around.   
They were here.   
The river had led them to the entrance of a grand palace. It was completely sleeked in black and looked like a gothic castle.   
“Wonder where Dracula is” Rey thought.   
Rey and Kylo stepped off the boat.   
“Thy voyage here is done” Chiron whispered in a gravely sneer and maneuvered away into the darkness.   
Kylo’s walk towards the palace doors was nervous. Rey could see that he was extremely tense. So was she. The doors opened by themselves and in they stepped.   
Inside, straight ahead, was a large throne. The throne was made of black skulls that decorated the fixture. In it, sat what looked like a corpse. The old man was as pale as the moon and his face sagged monstrously. His eyes were unnaturally yellow and ontop of his head held a silver crown, fit for a king. The crown glowed and had a metallic look to it. The room was vast and had chandeliers illuminating blue flames around the room.  
As Rey walked towards the figure alongside Kylo, she noticed that skeletons with hooded robes stood a few feet from the man as if to protect him. The skeletons had scythes.   
Rey shivered and started to have a panicky feeling in her chest.   
She looked up at Kylo and saw that he had a determined look and had what seemed like a stoic mask on his face.   
“Welcome, welcome back my loyal knight. I see you have delivered what was tasked” The man bellowed.   
He rose from his throne and looked down upon the figures.   
“Come closer dearest” the man said in a sweet but repulsive voice.   
Besides her, Rey saw that Kylo’s mask broke and a desperate demeanor came onto his face. But just as quickly as it appeared, the look vanished.   
She walked up to the man hesitantly.   
He looked into her face and seemed to be satisfied with what he saw. She held back the urge to grimace. His mouth upturned into a sadistic smile.   
“Such fire in your eyes. Great passion I see in you. I see darkness in you, young one. You will do well, very well indeed. At last, at last you have returned. All these years and you have finally come back to your rightful home”   
“Who are you?” Rey demanded in a rough voice.   
“I am King Palpatine, ruler of the Underworld. I am your father.”


	4. Bell Chimes

Rey couldn't believe the words she had heard.   
"My father?" She thought incredulously.   
Despair and disgust hit her gut and tears started flowing down her face. It was the worst news she could have received. All these years of waiting for her beloved father had gone to waste. Her father was supposed to be a beacon of hope, someone good, someone like Rey. Now, it was over. Before her, stood the grotesque face of her father.  
"It's not true!" She yelled, her voice filled with rage and agony.   
"My dear... but it is. I am your father Rey. And now we are reunited at last. All these years I have been waiting for you" King Palpatine whispered like a hissing snake.   
"YOU LIE! My father could never be someone like you! How do I know you aren't lying?" Rey demanded.   
Palpatine gave a booming chuckle and said "Let me tell you a story Rey. As King of the Underworld, I have many powers. Powers thought unnatural, such as bringing loved ones back from the dead. With time that I have to spare, I enjoy traveling across dimensions, across time. Now, as I was making my travels upon Earth, I decided to stop in a French town. There, I happened to be walking by a street filled with art and beauty. And there, is where I saw your mother. Her brown locks flowed down her back and her green eyes captivated me. She was painting a grand portrait of the scenery by the ocean. I knew she was the chosen one for my heir. And now, I have you. Your mother never knew who I was and as quick as our relationship started, I disappeared. When I knew she was with child, I waited in the shadows. I waited when the time was right. Now, you are finally here."  
Rey felt nauseous. She put a hand up to her temple and thought she was going to faint. Her mother did tell her that she was from a small town in France and that she was a painter. She met her father while she was selling her art and thought he was the one. However, her father left right before she found out she was pregnant. "Oh god, oh god" Rey thought. She felt a hand on her lower back. Kylo was there next to her and looking into her eyes with empathy. Rey stared back with hate.   
"This is a lie! I can't believe this! My father was good. You have trapped me here with false words" Rey yelled.  
King Palpatine watched her with steady eyes. He slowly sat down in his grand throne.   
"I did not want it to be like this. But you have given me no choice.. no choice. Kylo Ren, take her to her chambers."   
"WHAT? NO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Rey screamed as Kylo grabbed her and carried her in his arms.  
Kylo looked down at Rey as she was screaming and said "I'm sorry, Rey."   
He twirled his hand around her face and that was the last thing Rey saw. 

Rey woke with a startle.  
She was sitting upright in a midnight black room. The walls sparkled like diamonds and on the ceiling was swirling clouds that had colors of gold, silver, and obsidian.   
Her bed was large and had black pillars on the four corners. Her black dress was still on her, which made her sigh from relief. She got off from her bed and walked around her room. Her heels made a echo against the walls of her room. Rey was frightened, and didn't know of the mess she had gotten herself into. How could she have been so stupid to have gone with Kylo at the first sign of trouble. She was better than this and now she was trapped. Trapped in the bloody Underworld.   
She stood in front of a regal mirror that had glowing gems around its edges. Rey thought she looked stunning. She could hardly recognize herself. "How funny, just earlier I was standing in front of my mirror wearing a ridiculous outfit" She thought. None of this made sense. How could that man be her father. Rey felt as if her world was crumbling all around her.   
She was deep in her thoughts when she heard a knock.  
"Who is it?" Rey demanded.  
"Its me" Kylo replied.   
"I don't want you here. You tricked me you bastard!"   
"Rey, I'm sorry. Please open up and let me explain."  
Rey was scared of letting him inside. Who knows what he would do if he came in here. But she knew that she needed a way out of here and deep down felt as if Kylo could help her.  
She went and opened the door. Kylo stood there with his intimidating and large presence and walked in.  
"Start talking" Rey said.  
Kylo looked at her with annoyance and sat down on the edge of her bed. He patted the spot beside him with his stupid smirk.  
Rey rolled her eyes and sat down. She looked at him expectantly.  
Kylo was staring at his odd green ring and twirling it around his finger.   
He looked down at the ground and had a somber look on his face.   
"It all started when I was born in tragic circumstances. My mother Leia and my father Han were gods who lived happily together when my mother tragically died while she was in a forest. She was bitten by a snake. My father thought he could see his wife again by visiting Palpatine. My father had a gift which was playing the lyre and any friend or foe would be attracted to the music. Palpatine liked my father immediately and decided he could take my mother with him but only if she walked behind him and he couldn't look back or he would lose her forever. My father being the character he was, of course looked back and saw his wife but she turned into her ghostly pallor once more and was stuck in the Underworld forever. My father was determined to have my mother back and pled with Palpatine that he could have his first-born in exchange for his wife. Palpatine agreed, and once I was born, my father gave me up. I grew up in the darkness and was raised to be the next king."  
Rey looked at her hands and didn't know what to say. She never expected Kylo to be here as a prisoner.   
"I.. So in a way, your a god?" Rey asked.  
Kylo looked up at her as if out of a trance and started laughing. His beautiful laugh lightened up his face and Rey couldn't help but lightly smile herself.  
"I guess so. Yeah. But none of that matters. How am I a god if I can't even have my freedom? I'm nothing. I was born empty and I will die empty."   
Rey didn't like the way Kylo was speaking. She timidly put her hand on his and started gently stroking it. She was pleasantly surprised to feel how warm his hand was. She had expected it to be cold.  
"Im sorry this has happened to you. I never expected someone as arrogant and annoying as you to have this sad event happen to them. But this still doesn't explain why you have brought me here. You must have known that Palpatine would keep me here no matter what" Rey said.  
Kylo had took Rey's soft hand and put it in his own.  
"Rey I won't lie to you. I knew. But I also knew that if it wasn't me who would watch over and bring you, Palpatine would have hurt you even worse. I did it to protect you."   
The swirling clouds on the ceiling had begun to take a single color, white swirls were dancing across the space.  
"You have to get me out of here. I don't want to be here. Palpatine will never be my father. I dont belong here" Rey whispered with melancholy tone.   
Kylo looked into Rey's eyes and Rey saw a burning passion behind them. She couldn't understand why.   
"Rey, I promise I will. Give me some time" Kylo said in his rich bass voice.  
Rey looked down at their intertwined hands and blushed at the sight. She didn't realize they were still holding hands.  
Kylo used the tip of his finger to raise her chin up towards him. She was lost in his piercing gaze.  
They slowly, inch by inch, moved their heads towards each other as if a magnet were pulling them together.   
Rey had closed her eyes when their lips were about to meet. All of a sudden, Kylo pulled back and looked ashamed.   
"I must go" Kylo said and stood up. He went out of the room in a rush and slammed the door behind him.   
Rey stared at the door with a confused look on her face.

Rey was exhausted from the events that had occurred and she had decided to take a nap. She was awoken by the ring of bell chimes.  
The twinkling bells was ringing in her ears and strangely echoed around the room. Rey stood up and looked around. The most peculiar aspect of the Underworld is that she never knew when it was night or day. The bells kept ringing and sounded as if they were coming from outside her room. Rey opened her door and halted. Should she be even doing this? Rey thought. She walked on. She was lead into a hallway with flickering blue flames adorning the walls. She kept walking as the bells were getting louder. On and on she walked until she came across a wooden door that lead to a pavilion outside. The pavilion had large black stones on the masts and inside of it was a silver water fountain. The bells were coming from the fountain. Pools of liquid lavender were gushing down the fountain. The water was glowing unnaturally bright and Rey couldn't help but put her fingers in the water. All of a sudden, she saw an image in the water. The shape of a knife came into view, a knife that was sharp and thick with gold words inscribed in the metal. Rey didn't know what the words meant but she felt as if the knife was important. "Strange.." Rey thought. The image dissolved in the water and the ringing stopped. Rey was spooked out and had bit her lip trying to understand what the image was telling her. However, Rey felt a presence among her.   
She turned around and saw a young man with sandy hair and eyes with dark sunken circles around them. He looked immensely sad.   
"Hi.. who are you?" Rey asked kindly.   
"I am King Palpatine's servant. He has requested an audience with you, your highness" the boy said with a weak whisper.   
The boy looked translucent and sickly.   
"What's your name?' Rey asked.   
"I am Aleksander. Hurry miss, King Palpatine does not like to be kept waiting" Aleksander said scared.  
Rey followed the young man and walked into Palpatine's throne room.   
In the audience were groups of ghosts who looked like they belonged in the regency era. Women in pompous dresses and men in elegant attire were waiting for the special guest. Palpatine was sitting in his throne, with his silver crown illuminating. Kylo was standing on his right side, with his crown glowing in its black essence. Rey followed Aleksander until she was standing in front of the King.   
"My darling Rey. Hello again my dear" Palpatine sneered.  
Rey grimaced and gave him a hard look.   
"The time has come for the planned events to follow. My subjects, as I was unfairly given this title by my brothers, it is time to take what is rightfully mine from Zeus and Poseidon. I should be King of all three realms! My plan is slowly falling into place and I am in need of my successors. Kylo, Rey, stand before me" Palpatine said.   
Kylo walked to stand beside Rey and didn't meet her eyes.   
"Yes.... yes. Everything is going according to plan. The time has come to celebrate the engagement of my knight Kylo Ren and my daughter Rey Palpatine. It will be a union of the ages, with a reign of success and promise! Kylo, give Rey her ring"   
Rey was shaking. She felt the tremors throughout her body and she couldn't move. Kylo had promised to help her. And now she was getting engaged to him. Rage filled her body.  
Kylo took her hand and slipped on a silver ring with a black diamond as its gem. Gold specks were inside the diamond.  
"Yes... yes. Now the union is sealed. My subjects, welcome the dawn of a new era, King Kylo and Queen Rey!" Palpatine boomed.  
The ghosts started chanting and applauding. It was a time for celebration to them and Rey was silently screaming in the inside. A black metal crown had appeared on Rey's head. "This is really happening.." Rey thought.   
She was going to be married to Kylo Ren.


	5. Waltz of the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is shocked to be engaged to Kylo. This wasn't what she had in mind.

Rey was astonished. Shaken. Absolutely devastated.   
She always knew that she wanted to wait until she had a good career in engineering, travel the world, and meet the love of her life until she got married. But here she was being married into the Underworld with this maddening but magnetizing man. The man who lied to her.  
"You BASTARD" Rey viciously whispered.  
"I was given no choice. King Palpatine forced me into this just as much as you" Kylo hissed.  
"Back in my room, you promised. You promised to free me and now I am being forever tied to you. I'm so stupid for trusting a devil like you" Rey said while holding back a sob.  
All of a sudden, Kylo grabbed Rey and put his arm around her waist. King Palpatine was walking, almost floating, towards them.   
"What a fearsome yet powerful dyad you two make. I have chosen well for my successors" Palpatine whispered.   
"I am honored your highness" Kylo replied and bowed. Rey stood her ground.   
"My dear, is something the matter?" Palpatine said.  
"No I just want to go to my room if I may" Rey retorted. She had enough of the festivities and wanted to cry without being seen.   
"You must wait until after the first dance. Kylo take your bride. We are to celebrate in the ballroom"   
One by one, the ghouls disappeared around the room as well as Palpatine himself. Kylo grabbed Rey's hand and in an instant, they appeared in a vast ballroom.  
The room was illuminated with white chandeliers that seemed to reflect against the black ambience of the area. There was an orchestra on one side of the room playing soft and beautiful music that filled the room and the guests were already dancing in pairs throughout the ball. King Palpatine sat in the back of the room watching his audience celebrate the union of his dyad. All was going to plan according to Palpatine.  
Rey just wanted to go home. She absolutely did not want to celebrate this ridiculous engagement and just wanted to see her mom again. She missed her and wanted her tender embrace, reassuring her that everything was going to be okay. However, Rey knew that wasn't the case.  
"May I have this dance?" Kylo whispered in his velvet voice.  
He was standing before her and was giving her his hand. His eyes were smoldering and were twinkling in a seductive manner, convincing her to take his hand.   
"Over my dead body you can sure" Rey retorted.   
"That can be arranged"  
"You're disgusting"  
Kylo gave a booming chuckle and took her hand.  
"As soon as this dance is over you can get out of here. Make this easier for the both of us why don't you" Kylo said.  
Rey rolled her eyes and knew he was right.   
She sighed and followed his lead.   
Rey was not a good dancer and was relying on Kylo to do most of the dancing for her.   
They were both waltzing and the ghouls recognized the guests of honor of the night were having their first dance and began to float to the sides of the room. The orchestra began to play a somber yet romantic tune that was beginning to pierce Rey's heart.   
Kylo and Rey were staring into each other's eyes as they danced and she couldn't look away no matter how hard she tried. Rey felt as if she and Kylo were the only two people in the room and she felt like she was flying. No matter how angry and disappointed she was with him, she still couldn't help to feel absolutely connected to Kylo. They were magnets. One dark and tantalizing, and the other light and noble. Rey felt his strong arms holding her steady and felt that she never wanted him to let go. Her heart was beating very loudly and she feared that Kylo could hear it. "Am I starting to...." Rey thought and quickly pulverized the suggestion. No she couldn't. He was the one who had lied to her. He kidnapped her for all she knew.  
"I hope you aren't enjoying this. This is the last time you'll be putting your hands on me I can tell you that" Rey said.  
"We'll see" Kylo replied with a smirk.   
"Wipe that smirk off your face. I'm getting out of here and I don't need your help as a matter of fact"   
"Right. Well Rey, at one point you're going to need it. And I just want to say that I will help you. I know you hate me for being engaged to me but believe me it was not my decision to make. I'm gonna fix this for the both of us" Kylo whispered with a pleading voice.  
Rey searched his face for any hint of dishonesty but couldn't find any.   
"Okay. We have to think of a plan. We have to do it before Palpatine's ambush on Olympus" Rey said.  
"Yes we will settle this later" Kylo replied as the song ended.   
Palpatine stood from his throne and boomed "TO THE FUTURE KING AND QUEEN OF THE UNDERWORLD, MAY A LONG AND PROMISING REIGN BE BESTOWED."  
"HOORAH" the audience shouted and cheered the couple. To the ghosts, the dashing Knight and the beautiful dark princess were beautifully matched and royalty seemed to emanate from them both.   
"I will escort you to your room" Kylo announced unfavorably to Rey.  
"Like I have any choice" Rey retorted.  
He took Rey's arm under his and walked her towards her chambers.  
As they were walking, Rey noticed how large the castle truly was and the high ceilings had the same blue fires decorated throughout the palace. Black gargoyles were seated at the sides of the large hallway she was in and a shiver ran up her spine.  
"I don't know how anyone can live in this place. It reeks of death and coldness" Rey said, her voice trembling.  
"At least you haven't been here your entire life. This is all I've known except for our little meetings" Kylo replied sadly. He looked down in front of him forlorn.   
"I still can't believe your parents did that to you. This shouldn't have been the life that was given to you"   
"I tell myself that but its worse to give myself hope. Hope doesn't exist here" Kylo said with a hint of anger.  
Rey frowned and became silent.   
They finally arrived at her room and both stood by the door.  
Kylo turned to look at Rey and said "Rey. If I met you differently, if we both weren't who we were and met in different circumstances, I would have given anything to truly court you in a different manner. I would have liked to be engaged to you for real."  
Rey's eyes widened with shock and she heard herself gasp. Rey always knew deep down Kylo was what she had always wanted and that no man had ever touched her heart in the way he did. From the first moment they met he has always been on her mind. Been the one.  
"Me too" Rey said and softly shut the door behind her.


	6. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The turn of events has Rey questioning her feelings. What is to come will confuse her further.

Rey couldn't sleep that night. She couldn't shake what Kylo had said to her. His words played over and over in her mind and she was trying her hardest to release these thoughts. Rey knew Kylo was what she had always wanted in a man, someone strong yet gentle. Someone stubborn yet understanding. Someone who absolutely enraptured her very being. But Rey knew better than this. As much as she felt an irresistible pull to him, it would just lead to her demise. She always knew happy endings were something that would never apply to her. That was life. 

The following morning, Rey reluctantly got dressed. She didn't want to brace herself for what the day would give but she knew she must be strong in order to make a plan to get home. All of the hardships she faced in her university life now seemed simple in comparison to what she was facing now. It was interesting to Rey that she finally understood what it meant when people said that you never know what you have until it's gone. Rey slowly got up from her larger than life bed and walked over to her closet. The closet was of course, black, and in the center had a gargoyle head sticking out of it. She was trying to open the closet but it didn't have a door to slide it open. She then stared at the gargoyle and wondered why it had glowing red eyes. She almost felt as if something was watching her. Rey thought of ways to open the door and stupidly, decided to pretend she had powers and waved her hand like Kylo did when he summoned his blue flames. All of a sudden, a yellow burst of light emitted from her hand. "What the!" Rey thought. The light disappeared as soon as she stopped the motion. Rey was dumbstruck at what she just saw. Either she was going absolutely insane or she had some sort of power that she never knew about which was odd. Rey thought the Underworld was impacting her in more ways than one. She decided to do the hand motion again and the same yellow light emitted from her hand. She pressed her hand to the gargoyle and its eyes turned yellow as well. The closet then began to open from the middle by two separate doors. Inside, was a plethora of grand ballroom dresses. Silver, obsidian, red, and gold dresses were waiting for Rey to put them on and Rey was amazed at the beautiful detail each dress had. She grabbed a long silver dress that was sleeveless and had small diamonds encrusted around her bodice. She then grabbed some matching silver heels, the Underworld didn't have sneakers unfortunately, and grabbed the dreaded black crown and seated it on her head. She turned to look at herself in her mirror and had to admit that she looked more beautiful than when she did back home. She partly blamed the attire she had on but in some ways she knew that this experience had given her more confidence. Rey looked down at the ring on her finger and was reminded that she really was engaged. She never expected the turn of events to happen like this.   
Rey was staring at her ring when she heard a knock at the door. Kylo.  
"Are you ready my bride?" Kylo questioned playfully.  
Rey walked to the door and rushed out. Kylo had a shocked expression on his face but followed Rey and caught up to her in a few easy glides, for his legs were longer than hers.  
"So how do we get out of here?" Rey demanded.  
Kylo kept on looking Rey up and down. His stare seemed to stay on longer than usual around her breast and hip area.  
"Well you look ravishing" Kylo whispered seductively.  
Rey turned to look up at Kylo and stuck her chin out and give him the death eye. She momentarily forgot her distaste when she saw his piercing gaze and couldn't help but blush. In an instant however her fire came back.   
"Believe me, no ravishing will happen today. Now, how do we get out of here?" Rey sneered.   
"We should probably discuss the matter in a more private area. We don't want one of Palpatine's sniveling ghosts eavesdropping do we?" Kylo retorted.  
"Why is there ghosts around the palace anyway?"  
"Those are Palpatine's selected guests. They were noble and rich when they were alive and Palpatine only allows this class in the palace. The rest are put in the pit of despair or roam the never ending dead forests of the Underworld"  
Rey couldn't help but feel anger at this. What a despicable thing her so called father was doing to these poor souls. People couldn't help but be born as they are, it was the nobles that got lucky. Rey wondered how Kylo felt about this.  
"And do you think that's right?" Rey asked.  
Kylo looked over at Rey and shook his head.   
"Iv'e always despised the way Palpatine treats the spirits. I would rather have a more just kingdom than what he does. I hate seeing those pompous freaks around the castle."  
Kylo was leading Rey to a large library filled with books. Mountains and mountains of books were piled on bookcases that lead all the way up to the high ceilings.   
The room had a blue firecase and large obsidian chairs around it.   
"No one will bother us here" Kylo said.  
He then proceeded to plop down on one of the comfy chairs and turned to stare into the fire.  
Rey mimicked his movements and sat down across from him.  
"Is this yours?" Rey asked.  
"Yes I requested to have this made for me. After training with guards and dealing with ghosts, you don't know how boring it gets down here" Kylo said with distaste.  
"I didn't know you like to read"   
"There's a lot of things you don't know about me"  
Rey rolled her eyes and grinned.  
"Okay.. surprise me" Rey said teasing.  
"Well i've always loved to read ever since I was a boy. It was the only escape I had from this place besides this green ring that I always wear. The ring allows me to be in the human world but for only a certain amount of time. Stories from novels helped me shape who I am today" Kylo said affectionately. He was twisting the emerald ring around his finger on his right hand. On the other, the luminescent engagement ring was shining spectacularly.   
"I have always loved to read too. Sometimes books were the only thing that seemed to understand me when no one else could" Rey said.  
"I completely agree" Kylo replied.  
Rey smiled and looked into the fire. The powerful blue flame looked as if it was breathing and Rey was hypnotized by it. She then noticed Kylo was looking at her and wasn't looking away. She turned to meet his gaze and blushed fiercely. He looked so handsome in his regal attire that she still wasn't used it to yet, she still had the biker boots and jeans in mind. She looked down and began to play with her fingers.   
"So.. the plan" Rey said and looked up.  
"Oh right the plan!" Kylo stammered. "I have been watching King Palpatine's movements and have concluded that his ambush will happen in three days time. After his ambush, he plans on staying on Olympus and having you and I rule in the Underworld. His forces are ghoulish soldiers that have died in previous wars as well as his royal guard. Some of the ghosts are the shadow figures you encountered in the human world" Kylo explained.  
Rey shuddered at the mention of the shadow figures.   
"Kylo I think I know a way of killing Palpatine" Rey said hesitantly.  
"What do you mean?" Kylo questioned tentatively.  
"I mean that I was at the singing fountain the other day. The fountain under the pavilion. I heard it calling to me. In the water, I saw a figure of a knife. I think someone or something sent me a message. I think.. that knife is the way to kill Palpatine."  
Kylo's eyes grew wide.  
"Of course. The Forbidden Dagger. It's the only weapon that is capable of killing Palpatine. But I would be careful Rey of whoever sent you that message. You don't know what their intentions are" Kylo warned.  
Rey nodded thoughtfully and wondered who could've sent the message in the first place.  
"I have to find that dagger" Rey stated with determination.  
"Yes. If you find it, that will be Palpatine's demise. I can handle the rest" Kylo said arrogantly.  
"There's something else. I don't know what it means but today when I was trying to unlock a door, something happened. Yellow flashes of light came from my hands" Rey said quietly.   
Kylo frowned and stood up. He was pacing around the room.  
"Are you trying to say you have unlocked some sort of power?" Kylo said.   
"Yes. But I don't know why."   
Kylo then clockwise motioned his hands and the blue fire appeared.   
"Something like this?"   
"Yes."  
Kylo stopped the fire and put his hand into a fist at his side.   
"You have stayed here too long. Your powers are starting to emerge. Show me."  
Rey stood up and walked in front of Kylo.  
She copied his motion and the yellow orb flickered in her hand. Kylo looked at it and was entranced. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was already getting stronger.  
Rey stopped the light and took his hand.  
"You have to help me control it. I can help you defeat my father once and for all. However, it must be me that has to pierce that dagger through his heart. I'll do it for my mom and me" Rey said icily.   
Kylo stared at Rey for a few moments and nodded.   
"I will help you train. We must get this right before his ambush. Or else we're done for" Kylo said.  
Rey looked away and walked over to a bookcase. She was very frightened. She didn't know why she was having these strange powers all of a sudden and what it would mean if her and Kylo were to lose against her father. She tried not to think about it. Rey began looking through the books and found a bronze covered novel. The book was made of leather and the pages were golden.   
"That's my favorite book" Kylo said near her ear.  
Rey shut the book and looked up at him. He was absurdly close to her and had his chest against her back. She could feel the delicious heat coming from his large body. She could feel wet slick coming down her thigh and rubbed her thighs together to stop it.  
He grabbed the book from her and began turning the pages.   
"I love this story. It's about a boy who was kidnapped from his parents and was made to be a slave for circus masters. He spent his youth at this circus until he gained the courage to rebel and killed the slave leaders and freed his comrades"   
"What was the boy's name?" Rey inquired.  
"Ben. I've always liked that name. Seems more fitting than Kylo. After all, that's the name Palpatine gave me."  
Rey looked up at Kylo and smiled, eyes twinkling.  
"Ben... I like that."


	7. Silver Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Rey gets ready for the events to follow, she is still unsure of what she really wants.

"Again!"   
Rey looked at Kylo with an annoyed face and huffed a puff of air in order to get her hair out of her face. She had been training with Kylo for approximately 12 hours now and being honest with herself, she was getting tired.   
"Fine! But this is the last spar. Rome wasn't built in a day you know" Rey yelled.  
Kylo smirked and replied "I know, but how are you supposed to get stronger to defeat your father if you don't train?"  
"With my vigor and fists that's how"  
Kylo chuckled and yelled "Again!"  
Rey flicked her hands and her yellow orbs appeared flashing with luminosity. She looked at Kylo dead in the eye and gave him a devilish smirk. She proceeded to run towards Kylo and as she ran, her orbs became larger and larger. The training grounds around her had cracks in the walls and craters scattered across the floor due to their sparring and Rey knew Kylo had really done a number on her. Kylo was waiting for Rey in a defensive pose with his twin blue flames ready. As she began to punch Kylo in the face with her golden blast, Kylo deflected the attack by engulfing the orbs with his flame. He then proceeded to jab Rey in the ribs and she flew back and hit her face in the ground. "That fucking hurt" Rey thought angrily and she stood up woozily. She got herself together and closed her eyes. She began taking deep breathes and cleared her mind. She knew what she had to do. Rey abruptly opened her eyes and began to charge at Kylo again. All of a sudden, Rey disappeared out of thin air and appeared behind Kylo who had a bewildered expression. Rey then gave a mild blast to Kylo's back and he fell twenty feet ahead of her.  
"OW!" Kylo barked.   
He was having trouble getting back up and was massaging his upper back.   
"Fucking hurts huh?" Rey said teasing.   
Kylo gave her a look and grunted trying to get up.   
"Nice move. Wonder who taught it to you."  
"Oh just an asshole" Rey said smiling.   
Kylo suddenly grabbed Rey's arm and pulled her to him.  
"What are you doing?!" Rey yelled.  
He was analyzing Rey's arm and found a large gash on her bicep. She did not feel the gash because she was so entranced in training and was shocked.   
He closed his eyes and put his large hand on the gash. Rey winced and realized the pain was leaving as Kylo healed her.   
He removed his hand and the gash was completely gone.   
Rey looked over her arm and was amazed.  
"Wow.. thank you" Rey whispered.  
Kylo gave a tiny smile and grabbed Rey's delicate face. He wiped away her baby hairs that were all over forehead and caressed her cheek.   
Rey involuntarily turned beet red and couldn't breathe.   
"And what do we have here?" A voice asked.  
Rey and Kylo let go and turned to look where the voice came from.   
King Palpatine was standing at the entrance of the training grounds and was observing the two future leaders.   
"Your majesty, Rey was just helping me with my training. She wanted to get a feel of the art of battle" Kylo said.  
Palpatine gave a silky laugh and replied "Ah so my daughter wants to be a fighter. Very interesting indeed. Rey will you walk with me in the gardens?"   
Rey looked at Kylo and gave him a worried expression. Kylo's eyes signaled to her that he would be cautious and would be watching over her from afar. She nodded.  
Rey walked towards her father and he gave her his arm so she could hold onto it. She grimaced but held on to his arm.  
Palpatine and Rey transported to the garden of the castle. The garden was filled with black plants as if they were all dead but the sight of shimmering silver roses atop of the black stems proved that they were very much alive. Rey thought that they looked peculiar yet beautiful. The silver roses had a marvelous glow around the flowers and she wanted to take her hand and reach out to touch them.   
"Do you like the roses my dear?" King Palpatine asked Rey, noticing how she stared wide-eyed at the plants.   
"They're fine" Rey said icily.   
"My daughter, I do not want you to hate me for what happened between your mother and I. That relationship has nothing to do between you and I. I want you to be comfortable here as the future queen."   
"Nothing to do between you and me? How can you dare say that to me! It has everything to do with how I feel about you. You tricked my mother! She is so good and pure, she is a better person than me. And yet you treated her the way you did. I'm ashamed to have a father like you!" Rey yelled angrily with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.  
Palpatine looked almost guilty as he heard Rey's words.   
"Your'e right my child. I did do your mother harm but it was unintentionally done. All I can ask is that you forgive me."  
"I will never forgive you! And I'm not gonna be the Queen either! I'm getting out of here one way or another" Rey sneered.  
Palpatine gave a menacing laugh and his eyes became hard again.   
"You will be Queen. I can assure you that. After all, you think I don't know where your mother lives? Think of what could happen to her if you do not obey me."  
Rey gasped and put her hand to cover her mouth. She wanted to scream. Her mom! What would this monster do to her if she escaped. She didn't want to imagine the possibilities.  
"Yes Rey. I will do what I must in order for my plan to fall into place. I am not above hurting your mother in order to get it" Palpatine said with a decisive tone.  
"I'll think of something. You won't persuade me that easily you MONSTER! I am not afraid of you!" Rey yelled.  
King Palpatine's eyes turned red. He was furious. The wind around them began to breeze rapidly and he floated into the air.   
"Careful Rey. You don't want me to lose my temper. Think about what I said" He hissed. He then disappeared into the night.  
\---

Rey was scared. Very scared.   
She wanted to find a way of defeating her father and also to make sure nothing happened to her mother. She was watching the lavender water fall in the fountain and tried to come up with a plan but couldn't. She just wanted to see her mom again. All she had to do was kill Palpatine and she would be reunited with her. Rey looked at her palms and motioned her hand clockwise to ignite her yellow orbs. She also didn't know what to feel about her new power. She always wanted to be strong and special in a way, but never imagined it to be like this. Rey thought about Aleksander, Palpatine's slave, and wondered about all of the countless ghosts like him who suffered without cause. She thought of the ridiculous ghouls who lived in the castle and was infuriated about the clear injustice she saw. Some tiny part of Rey wanted justice to be served and thought of her becoming the Queen of the Underworld. Becoming the Queen of the Night, with Kylo by her side. She rather liked this idea but she also missed her home life and her mom.   
"Ugh!" Rey said and kicked a pebble that was on the ground. She was confused about what she wanted to do. How strange that her life turned upside down in a moment's notice.   
She looked at her reflection in the magical water and saw how old she looked. Rey didn't recognize who she was anymore. Who she was supposed to be.   
Rey heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see Aleksander standing there.  
"Hello your majesty. There is to be a ball tonight. You have been summoned to get dressed for this evening" He whispered.  
Rey smiled and said "Thank you Aleksander."  
His eyes lit up and replied "You remembered my name."  
"Yes, why wouldn't I?" Rey laughed. "Aleksander, if you had one wish, what would you ask for?"  
Aleksander looked at his feet and paused for a moment. He then looked up into Rey's eyes and said "To be free."   
Rey gave him a sympathetic look and proceeded to follow him into the castle.  
\---   
In her room, two ghostly maids were waiting for Rey.  
The ghosts were sickly looking and had frowns on their pretty faces.  
On her bed, the maids had layed out the most beautiful gown Rey had ever seen.   
The gown was a deep blood red creating a shade that looked like it had black mixed in it. It was sleeveless and looked like it ran for miles. It was extravagent.   
"Please your highness, let us help you put it on" One of the maids said.  
Rey nodded and let them do their magic.   
As Rey was getting dressed like a doll, she really wanted to rest because of the events that had occurred. She wondered if the maids would be annoyed if she fell asleep. As she was thinking of what to do to stay awake, she ultimately fell asleep sitting in the chair of her vanity set.   
When Rey awoke, she was alone.  
In the mirror in front of her, reflected back a goddess.   
Her hair was done up into a twist and her powerful black crown was resting ontop of her head. Her lips were blood red and her eyes were seductively decorated with black eyeshadow. Ruby earrings adorned her ears and she had to admit, her breasts looked amazing in the gown. Rey felt like a woman. She felt like a queen. And in a childish way, she felt like Cinderella. She stood up and spun in a circle, watching as her large gown followed her movements. Her engagement ring was shining on her hand. Rey was ready for the ball.   
\---  
As she walked into the grand ballroom, Rey was admittedly nervous.   
She never liked attention really but in this outfit, she knew she would be gawked at.   
When she walked inside, the entire room stood silent. She heard gasps as well.   
The pompous ghouls were starstruck by Rey and started cheering at her entrance. Her father was as always, seated in his throne and gave her a nod of approval. His guards were surrounding him in a permanent protective stance. Kylo was at Palpatine's side looking regal and intimidating and he was piercingly staring at Rey. Rey thought he looked like the prince of her dreams.   
The ballroom was decorated with red and silver roses with their peculiar black stems all around. White chandeliers were decorated throughout the room as well which contrasted greatly against the pitch black floors and walls.   
Kylo abruptly began to walk towards Rey.   
He grabbed her by the waist and began to waltz with her among the other ghoulish couples.  
"I must say, I'm the luckiest man in all the realms to have you as a future bride" Kylo whispered heatedly.   
Rey turned red and replied "Oh please. You mean your kidnapped bride."  
"Still my bride all the same."  
"Ugh. To think I was beginning to feel you are somewhat decent" Rey said giving him a side eye.  
Kylo just laughed loudly, crinkling his eyes.  
Rey noticed he actually had a beautiful laugh, and was looking at him with her doe eyes.  
"When is our wedding anyway? Hopefully I get out of here before then" Rey said.  
"Not sure. Sometime after Palpatine defeats his brothers I suppose. His top priority is gaining the throne to Olympus" Kylo said disapprovingly.   
"I definitely have to kill him. Imagine being married to you."  
"It would be amazing."  
Rey laughed and said "Right, like your'e even serious about it anyways."  
Kylo stopped dancing and Rey knocked into his large chest.  
"I am."   
Kylo was all of a sudden extremely serious.   
Rey was dumbstruck and didn't expect this reaction.   
"Oh.." Was all Rey could say.  
As a new waltz began to play, Kylo grabbed Rey very close to him.   
Rey felt like she couldn't breathe.   
His scent was too intoxicating and he was very, very warm.   
She almost tripped over herself as he was leading their dancing.  
Nobody else existed as they were dancing. Not her father, the ghosts, the upcoming showdown, nothing. Just her and Kylo.  
As they floated across the ballroom, Rey felt her heart beat very fast. Her chest was about to explode. She didn't understand what was happening to her. Was this what falling in love felt like?  
She couldn't possibly know. She was certain, however, that after this, she couldn't possibly be separated from Kylo. No man could compare to him. Love was weird in that way. It never makes sense.   
Rey pulled Kylo closer to her and she inhaled his scent. She put her head against his chest and closed her eyes. Kylo was shocked to say the least. He inwardly gasped and his cheeks turned a bit pink.   
As they danced, time stood still. They didn't know how long they were dancing for.  
When the song was over, both Rey and Kylo didn't move. They didn't want to be apart.   
Kylo silently released Rey and she looked up at him.  
He suddenly grabbed her chin and smashed his lips against hers.  
Rey's eyes went wide and then closed.  
The passionate kiss quickly escalated until it was a hot mess of lips, tongue, and teeth.  
Kylo groaned into the kiss when Rey bit his bottom lip and Kylo proceeded to grab the back of Rey's thighs and ass.  
Rey broke the kiss and whispered out of breath, "Kylo no not here. Please."   
Kylo had a disappointed face and gave her a curt nod.  
He then grabbed her hand and kissed it seductively. Kylo gave her a heated look and walked away into the crowd.


End file.
